Changing
by UnwrittenPhoenix
Summary: After Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia disappear Amu's only wish is to see Ikuto again. Help from Utau brings Amu and Ikuto to a club together. Amu chara changes with her new chara, this new chara loves to show her feelings for our favorite stray cat, Ikuto. Is it true that Amu's heart desires only to be with Ikuto. Discontinued... use your imagination. I'm to busy to continue. I'm so sorry.


Amu's P.O.V

It's been seven long years since Ikuto left to find his father. He's now a renowned violinist. All I ever listen to anymore are his sad melodies. The orchestra he plays with is coming to Japan to end their tour. I want to go to it, but the tickets have been sold out for months. Of course Utau has a ticket, but she also hasn't seen him in years. The only way I'd make it into the concert is if I somehow met up with him before hand and he gave me a ticket. Conveniently my phone started vibrating on my bedside table. I picked it up checking the caller ID. A picture of Utau and Kukai hugging at the old amusement park was on the screen.

"Hello?" I said after pressing the call button.

_"Amu I know you're upset about the whole concert thing, so I took it into my hands to plan something to cheer you up." _Squealed Utau's excited voice from the other end of the call.

"Utau I have tons of homework. I am in college now it's not like I can just push it off." I said grumbling. I rubbed my face irritated that she choose now to call me. It's 9 o'clock! I don't have time to do something.

_"Too late Amu, I'm already here to help you get ready." _The line went dead and instantly the door to my apartment slammed open. Utau walked into my room her heels clicking on the floor, hands full of bags. I assumed these bags were full of clothes and anything else she thought she would need to get me ready. I groaned and fell back into my pillow. Utau was clad in a pair of short black shorts, a purple tube top, and black heeled combat boots. I knew all too well what that meant. She was dragging me to the club. I don't know which one but it's probably the one I work at as a bartender. Why? So she can flirt endlessly with Kukai as he works behind the bar. All the while leaving me alone on the dance floor for random guys to flirt with.

"No Utau please." I begged looking at her with puppy dog eyes even though they won't work. She put her hands on her hips dropping the bags. She glared at me

"Yes Amu, you haven't gone clubbing with me in months!" She whined

"Yeah 'cause some of us aren't multi-millionaire pop stars and have to go to school!" I said getting annoyed with her own annoyance. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of my bed. On the way to the floor I noticed a small black egg on my bed. I gasped. Utau freaked out

"An Egg Amu! I thought your chara's were gone?" Utau all but screamed

"They were but I guess I needed one more." I say boredly. Utau pulls me into the bathroom and pushes me in shutting the door.

"Take a shower. Use some nice smelling shampoo or something." She moved away from the door. "Oh and shave!" I don't know what's getting Utau so excited about tonight we're only going clubbing, it's not like she'll actually dance. But even so I got in the shower and did what she told me. Once I was out I wrapped myself in a towel and my hair in another.

"Utau what are you making me wear tonight?" I asked through the door.

"You get to choose for once." She said shocking me "Now come out." I did and she had outfits set out on my bed.

A range of colors and styles for shirts. For bottoms it was either white or black skirts or shorts. What caught my eye most was a midnight blue tube top. The shirt in question has no back but at the top and the bottom where two lines of fabric went all the way around the garment. I also picked up a pair of white shorts with midnight detailing. I grab a set of underwear and a strapless bra and make my way back into the bathroom. I quickly change and let my pink locks down. I stepped back outside, but Utau quickly pushed me back into the bathroom. In her left hand a hair dryer and in the right a straightener. She began to work at my hair. She blow-dried it completely then rushed out to grab hairspray and hair styling cream. She coated my hair in hair spray. She brushed it out then straightened it all. Recently I had my hair angled for bangs so my bangs hung down covering the right side of my face. She pinned my bangs back to the side.

"Okay Amu let's go." She said grabbing my hand. I planted my feet on opposite sides of the door frame

"Who is going to be there?" I questioned as she struggled against my strength. Over the years I found my true self. I choose to be a dancer and I developed muscles I didn't even know I had. I've danced in competitions over the years solo, partner, and group. All of my solos were danced to one artist, Ikuto.

"That's for you to find out!" She said mockingly "Think of it a blind date." She said smirking. The smirk that I had grown accustom to over the years growing closer by the day to Utau. The smirk of the younger Tsukiyomi was all too familiar, very similar to her brothers. I continued to struggle. "Amu come on! I just want to hang out!" I slumped and let her pull me into my room. "Shoes." She said tossing me a pair of midnight heels. I slipped the strappy shoes onto my feet. I tightened them making sure I could still dance properly. The heels were at least 4 inches tall but I've danced in larger.

"Let's go." I grumble. She squeals and pulls me out of my apartment door I lock it behind us. She grabs the key and my phone from my hands putting them in her purse. We walk side by side to her car. I open the passenger door to get in.

"Nope you're taking your own means of transportation." She says with a knowing smile. She tosses me my keys. I nod and walk over to my motorcycle. I slide easily onto my black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14. I've had it 3 years now. My mother and father sent me the money from America. They moved away when I was 15 for their jobs, taking Ami with them. I stuck the keys in the ignition. I pushed up the kickstand with my heel. I started the engine and revved it. They became very successful. My father is a very well-known photographer, he branched out from birds. My mother works as the editor of a fashion magazine. I slipped a helmet onto my head. I made a sharp turn making my way out of the parking lot. Utau was right in front of me in her yellow lotus. We took off down the street. Why was it so important to go to the club tonight? Usually Utau tells me at least a few hours warning beforehand. From a mile away I could hear the booming music of the club. The glowing sign was in my sight, a sign that read Toxic. Although the owner refused to tell anyone what it meant we all had our suspicions. The line at the door wrapped out the side of the building. People dressed in flashy clothes waited, some patiently others not so much. I pulled up on the sidewalk. Utau pulled her car into the parking spot next to my bike. I parked the bike in between the curb and her front bumper. She got out of her car and I got off my bike, I tossed her my keys thenwe made our way to the door. People shouted at us for walking straight to the front of the line. Hikaru smiled at me.

"Amu, I thought tonight was your day off." He asks pulling me into a hug. I wrap an arm around him in return. Once he releases me I nod.

"Utau here dragged me in to go clubbing." He opened the door for us "thanks Hikaru." I said gruffly

"No problem you do the same for me when it's your night behind the bar." I let out a laugh and walked in Utau at me heels. The lights flashing bright colors.

The usual types of people are scattered around the club. The couple that look like their hips are glued together, the dancers that don't care what people think, and the drinkers sitting at the bar. Kukai's goofy grin spreads across his face when he sees us. Utau runs over a little too excitedly, if you ask me. She grabs the collar of Kukai's shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. Their lips mash together like always. I roll my eyes and walk towards them. I sit down on the bar stool next to Utau. She leans back with a goofy grin. They turn to me with pleading eyes. I let out a groan

"It's my night off guys! No" I say firmly but my voice waivers at the very end. Their eyes continue to stare into my soul "Fine go ahead." I say through clenched teeth. Kukai hops over the counter gives me a quick hug and pulls Utau onto the dance floor. I plant a hand on the counter and jump over. A black haired man at the end of the bar waves me over. "What can I get you?" I ask politely.

"A beer" He says leaning forward with a smirk on his face. I grab a beer out of the fridge. Popping the top of the beer with my hand I give it to him.

"Anything else I can get you?" I ask with a polite smile

"A dance with you." He says trying to pick me up

"I'm afraid I can't." I could smell the alcohol on him. It was clear he was drunk, the slight slur of his words was barely noticeable. Ugh I hate dealing with drunk guys.

"Sweet cheeks why not?" He says the slur growing more noticeable.

"Go wait for me at one of the booths." I said sweetly. He got up and walked away. I watched him as he sat down then almost immediately passed out. I chuckled. "Kukai get your ass back over her your song is over." I yelled at the energetic brunette. He walked back to the bar and slid over the counter. He leaned over me and kissed me on the forehead. I punched him hard in the shoulder. He knows how much I hate when he shows his stupid brotherly love towards me. "I hate you."

"Love you too Amu!" He says happily. I jumped back over the counter. "Have fun" He says with cheer. Utau sits down in front of him leaning forward placing her chin in her hand. She begins the usual flirting shamelessly. Once again my eyes roll. Utau lets out a giggle at something Kukai says. I make my way into the center of the dance floor. One of my favorite songs come on and I sway to the beat. Letting everything out I let the music flow through me. Letting the music keep me moving I felt eyes wander towards me. Spinning, leaping, dipping, I danced. Halfway through the song someone tugged me into their arms dancing along with me. His features were hidden by the darkness of the club. Although the song was upbeat, he forced me into a slow dance. The way his long slender arms wrapped around my waist seemed all too familiar. I pushed him away taking control and dancing to the music however I felt. He spun me dipped me and held me up above his head. I made out gleaming white teeth smiled up at me along with familiar sapphire eyes. With my feet on the ground. My tall dark dance partner leaned down to the side of my head.

"Miss me _Amu?" _That voice, it couldn't be. Something wet clamped down on my ear and I squeaked and jumped backwards

"You bit my ear?" I screamed

"So you didn't miss me?" He said with a pout.

"I-ikuto?" I gasped

"So you still know who I am _Strawberry?_" Yup this was definitely ikuto with his husky voice, and his sly smirk. A smile crept its way onto my lips and tears welled up in my eyes.

'From a girl who hides her feelings to a girl who loves ikuto!' A cheerful voice cheered.

I don't know what came over me, but I attacked Ikuto in a hug. His arms found their way around my waist pulling me closer. My feet were lifted off the ground, he swayed with me in his arms. I inhaled his scent. My face buried in his neck. When I loosened my grip on him my feet found the ground. On my tiptoes I leaned forward catching his lips with mine. Our lips crashed together. Electiricity ran through me. The kiss was innocent and long waited for. I pulled back face flushed and quickly covered my mouth with my hand. My eyes widened with shock. I just chara changed with my new egg.

"Best welcome ever." He said with a true smile that took away my breath. I looked around for the chara in question.

"You looking for me? ~nya" With black hair and blood red feline eyes she sat on perched on my shoulder. In a cute black shirt and a red corset with black lacing. A cross choker identical the one Ikuto used to wear. A red tail with a black tail swung happily. Ears to match perched on her head. "I'm Fay it's nice to finally meet you Amu." She smiled at me showing off her fangs.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ikuto asked stunned.

"Yeah she only was born this morning. She hatched just now." I pulled Ikuto off of the dance floor by his hand.

"Aww Amu if you wanted to hold my hand you could just ask." He said mockingly. Glaring daggers at him I growled and meanly punched him in the shoulder with my free hand. He lets out a deep chuckle. Was my heart's desire really to pursue Ikuto? I looked back at him. His eyes locked with mine and a smirk spread across his lips. "Perverted kid, staring at me like old times." I flushed and continued to drag him towards the bar.

"Utau!" Her head snapped away from Kukai. She smiled knowingly. "Did you know about this?" I said obnoxiously gesturing to Ikuto. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the bar with his smirk still intact.

"I see you found my present." She says resting her chin on her open palm looking at me gleefully.

"Utau," I said with venom dripping from my voice.

"Sorry my big brother wanted to see you." She says innocently pouting. I glare at her.

"I'm outa here." I said gruffly. "Give me my stuff." I said firmly she nodded

"I suppose I have no choice." She pulls out my house keys and my phone.

"Night guys. Ikuto." I said turning to him. I suddenly chara changed with Fay "It's good to have you back!" I said launching myself into his arms once more. He tightened his arms around me.

"I see you can't resist me _Amu._" He said into my ear. His warm breath sending tingles down my spine. "Nice tail." He said pulling back. I flushed and as quick as the change came it went. "I could get used to your new chara. I rolled my eyes and turned then walked out of the club. Footsteps followed me. I turned my head to find Ikuto walking behind me hands in his pockets. I hopped on my bike putting the keys in the ignition. Ikuto leaned over me. "It's great to see you again." He stated, his eyes sparkled in a way I'd never seen before. "I'd like you to come to my concert tomorrow. It would make me really happy, and that way I can introduce you to my father." My eyes widened. So his journey was a success? He pulled a ticket out of his pocket and put it in my hand. "I'll pick you up tomorrow?" It wasn't a statement but rather a question. He was asking my permission to take me to his concert.

"I'd like that." I said happily. He leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek. It was a sweet and loving gesture. He straightened back up.

"Till then." He said simply then sauntered off. I started my engine and put on my helmet on. With a smile I drove home. Once I got home I changed into a black tee shirt and a pair of pink short sleep shorts. I smiled and fell back into my pillow, almost instantly falling asleep.


End file.
